


Alive

by Swan_Song



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alive Ianto Jones, Hurt Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Song/pseuds/Swan_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>456 were destroyed. Ianto died. Or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daryaTHEfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daryaTHEfangirl/gifts).



> I'm in a state of shear denial. Can't get over Ianto. So for me he is still alive, and I insist on this.

It's been three months since the 456 incident, and Torchwood was covered with grief. There were only two people in the team, on a good day. Gwen and an unstable Jack. It was a usual morning, Gwen was working and Jack was in his office just like the rest of the week, when there was a knock on the front door. Gwen, paranoid as she was since the last attack, took a gun and went to check who it is. through the cameras she saw an extremely familiar figure in a suit. He looked ragged and pale, but much more alive than the last time she saw him. Which made sense since last time she saw him he was completely dead on the floor. She opened the door, pointing the gun at the man.

"Hey." Ianto lifted his hand, smiling.

"What are you, some sort of a shapeshifter? Don't move or I shoot." Gwen pointed the gun at him. Jack could come back to life, sure, but Ianto? Ianto wasn't the sort of guy to get resurrected. And he was definitely not the type to keep them waiting so long.

"Gwen, it's me. It's really me. It's kind of a long story, so can I... Can I get in? I mean... If you didn't take anyone else instead of me." Ianto looked at her, lifting his second hand with three cups of coffee.

"I didn't say I believe you. Tell me something only you could know." Gwen asked, getting closer with the gun. Ianto stepped back.

"One time you walked in on Jack and me. He offered you to join." Ianto blushed and Gwen lowered the gun, eyes wide.

"Ianto, it's... It's really you?" She asked, shocked, and hugged him. Ianto hugged back, smiling, and they got in. He looked around at the newly built Torchwood base, smiling sadly. It wasn't the same place, all the memories with Owen and Tosh and everyone else missing, but it felt like Torchwood. It felt like home. He missed the feeling.

"But what happened?" Gwen asked, sitting down with him.

"They froze me, trying to find a cure to the virus the 456 released. When they found it they gave me the injection and I just... I don't know, I guess I came back to life. By the way, where's Jack? You would've expected him to come here already." Ianto changed the subject, a little confused.

"He's in his office, but you have to know something before you get in." Gwen said softly, gentle pity on her face. Ianto frowned.

"What is it?" He asked, worried. He didn't have a clue what could've happened to Jack. His thoughts went from 'he's not immortal and he got hurt really bad' to 'he has a new partner'. Gwen sighed.

"Jack is... Not really himself now. He got good days and bad days and this is a very bad one. So... Don't get hurt if he acts... Weird." She put a hand on Ianto's knee.

"Gwen, what happened?" He asked, following her to the office. Gwen sighed.

"Just-just look yourself. And remember, don't take it personally." She warned, and Ianto got in. He looked around and saw the room was rebuilt just like it was before. He could see all the memory-filled corners, walls soaked with moments shared between jack and him, worlds that existed only there, between their bodies. and on the floor there was a man, his eyes completely shut. His black, spiky hair looked damp and dirty. His clothes seemed at least a week old, and he looked... empty. Gwen stayed outside. Jack was getting in and out of those moods. One day he'd be okay, working and flirting and smiling as usual, and next thing you know you shut himself in the office for days at a time.

"Jack?" Ianto stepped in, hesitant. He was worried, seeing his strong Jack so damaged. Knowing it's his fault. Jack shrunk, covering his ears and shutting his eyes harder.

"Not real... Not real... Go away... Not again..." He whispered, curled on his side like he tried to escape something. Ianto sat down next to him, worried. He lay a hand on Jack's shoulder, and the man seemed even smaller.

"Jack... It's me. Please, look at me. I'm here." Ianto said, watching Jack opening his teary eyes slowly. Jack's hand reached to Ianto's face, searching.

"Ianto... You're here. You're here." Jack's eyes were full of wonder as he pulled Ianto into a hungry kiss. The man surrounded without a fight, just happy to be with his Jack again. They sat up, holding each other, and Jack leaned his head on Ianto's chest, listening to his heartbeats

"About earlier... Sorry." Jack said, embarrassed. He hated being vulnerable in front of people, but... Ianto... Jack promised him honesty. No secrets. And it was kind of refreshing, to be weak and exposed. Have someone drag him out of his despair. Gwen tried, but after he almost shot her, he could understand why she was so afraid.

"Don't mention." Ianto smiled, handing him the coffee. Jack smiled back gratefully. 

"You know... For a second I was sure I finally managed to die completely." He looked down at a bitter liquid, his smile even more bitter.

 "You sound like you were happy about it..." Ianto said hesitantly, holding an unresponsive Jack closer. He knew that jack was in a dark place. A really bad place. All he wanted was to help him.

"I... I was. For a second I was sure I'll meet everyone. Tosh and Owen and all the people I lost. But... This is better." Jack smiled faintly, and Ianto pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was soft and tender and desperate, giving all of him to Jack. And Jack returned the kiss, using it as an anchor to keep him grounded. They kissed and touched and held each other, every touch is a promise, reassurance that yes, it's okay. You're alive.  ** _We_** are alive. And every touch was more tender and intimate, and every breathe was sweeter, and they held into each other for dear life because they were alive and together and breathing, the dead man and the man who couldn't die, bodies tangled to keep every breath, every heartbeat, cause now they knew what it feels like when they stop.


End file.
